


Take Me Away

by Pantalea



Series: The Red Lancer and the Blue Knight: Adventures of Passion and Lust [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantalea/pseuds/Pantalea
Summary: Sayaka encounters her childhood crush Kyousuke with his new girlfriend, Hitomi. Can Kyouko rid her of her lingering feelings for the violinist?
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Series: The Red Lancer and the Blue Knight: Adventures of Passion and Lust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Take Me Away

“Hurry up, Madoka! We're going to be late!”

“Coming!” The pink haired girl called to her friend as she picked up the pace, her pigtails bobbing up and down as she ran. “Sorry, I had to help my mom clean up. Tatsuya spilled his whole bowl of cereal milk,” she giggled.

Sayaka smiled. “That's cute. You're always so helpful, Madoka. Perfect wife material~” she teased, ruffling the shorter girl's hair.

“Stop it, Sayaka-chan!” She protested feebly while laughing. “It took forever to get my hair to cooperate this morning!”

“Alright, alright. But you can't make that excuse for this!” Sayaka declared as she grabbed Madoka around the waist and tickled her. 

The girls laughed as Madoka tried to free herself from Sayaka's grasp to no avail. 

“Sayaka-chan! I thought you said we'll be late –“ she paused as two familiar figures approached. Their mutual friend Hitomi was walking with none other than Kyousuke Kamijou, her new boyfriend. The pair stopped in front of the other two girls, their arms linked. 

“Good morning, Sayaka, Madoka.” Hitomi greeted. She tried to suppress the look of disgust on her face, but it was obvious. She had never approved of Sayaka's playful gestures towards Madoka.

“Good morning, Hitomi-chan! Kyousuke-kun!” The pink haired girl stammered, glancing nervously over at Sayaka.

Sayaka spun around and froze, looking right past Hitomi and over to Kyousuke. Her blue eyes darted to her best friend before she settled her gaze on the ground. “Hey.”

Hitomi raised her eyebrows. “That's all you have to say to a friend you haven't seen in a while?”

Sayaka lifted her chin and feigned a smile. “Has it really been that long? I didn't even realize! Haha.” 

There was an awkward silence as the four of them stood on the pathway. 

“Are you doing alright, Sayaka?” Kyousuke asked, genuine concern in his voice.

Sayaka nodded quickly before glancing at the non existent watch on her wrist. “Well would you look at the time! Come on Madoka, we'd better hurry!” She announced, grabbing her friend's arm. “See you two around!” 

“W-wait Sayaka-chan!” Madoka protested, but it was no use. She hurriedly kept up with the bluenette as she dashed towards the school.

Hitomi began to raise her hand but let it fall back to her side. 

* * *

Sayaka spent the majority of her first class with her face in her arms. Her teacher, Miss Kazuko, seemed too preoccupied with yet another one of her strange tangents to notice her student's clear lack of attention. She couldn't stop thinking about this morning. The relationship was old news, but seeing Hitomi with Kyousuke still sent a pang through her stomach. 

She sighed and tilted her head towards the window, allowing her thoughts to float in another direction. She'd wanted Kyousuke for so long, but she had instead begun to experience rapture with the most unlikely person: Kyouko Sakura. Images of the sexy redhead drifted into her mind. Her fit body, long crimson hair, piercing eyes, her cries of pleasure –

Poke. The bluenette turned to the other side and found a neatly folded piece of paper on her desk. Grimacing slightly at the interruption of her fantasies, she opened the note and read. “Are you okay? Do you want to have a sleepover tonight?” Beneath the words was a cute pencil doodle of her and Madoka watching TV in their pajamas.

Unable to hide her smile, she turned to her friend and nodded. Madoka beamed at Sayaka before returning to her classwork. Reluctantly, Sayaka did the same. She quickly discovered it required a great deal of willpower to focus on the task at hand and not on the dangerously erotic memories of her and her lover.

* * *

The day dragged on and on. Just when Sayaka thought boredom may actually be capable of killing a person, a familiar voice resounded through her head. 

“Yo. You free to hang?” 

Sayaka jumped. It was Kyouko! She regained her composure and responded to her fellow magical girl telepathically. “Hey! I'm still in school. Kyouko, please get me out of here.”

“Is that a challenge?”

It was hard to tell whether the redhead was joking or not. “Don't do anything stupid. Class will be over soon...just not soon enough.”

“Your choice.”

Sayaka sighed, partly in relief. “What are you doing anyway?”

“Secured a grief seed or two. About to kill some time at the arcade and wanted to bring you with me.” There was a brief pause. “Wanna fuck tonight?”

Sayaka's face turned beet red. She gulped, glancing over at Madoka. The pigtailed girl seemed absorbed in her classwork, apparently stumped on a question. “Don't ask things like that while I'm in school, you idiot!” 

“You didn't answer my question.”

Damn Kyouko, Sayaka thought to herself before resuming telepathic communication with her friend. “I uh...Kyouko I'd love to, but I have plans tonight.” 

“Huh? You're rarely busy.” 

“I know. Tonight I am though.”

“With what?” The redhead pressed impatiently.

Sayaka sighed again. “I'm staying at Madoka's tonight. She invited me for a sleepover.”

“I'm sure you two have lots of sleepovers. You can reschedule.”

“And you and I don't? Kyouko we've been meeting up a ton!”

“Suit yourself, cutie. Hit me up if you change your mind!”

“Kyouko wait!”

No answer.

Sayaka threw her arms back on the desk and buried her face in them. This wasn't fair! Kyouko was just a selfish, arrogant, manipulative...irresistibly sexy magical girl. Truthfully, she didn't really want to go to Madoka's house tonight. She had agreed to the idea out of guilt. The bluenette had been hanging out with her best friend considerably less the past month as a result of her and Kyouko's sexual escapades, and she wanted to make it up to Madoka.

She just couldn't bring herself to admit the real reason behind her distance. What the hell would Madoka think of her? Besides, her friend came off as so incredibly innocent that it seemed plain wrong to tell her such a thing! 

Sayaka opened her eyes and stared blankly at the afternoon sky outside the classroom window. Sleepovers with Madoka were always fun, but nothing could rid her of her lingering thoughts of Kyousuke quite like Kyouko. Sleeping with the redhead was such an intoxicating experience that Sayaka felt like she was on a high for days afterwards. Oh, where was her red lancer to take her to heaven, away from all this emotional conflict? She felt her resolve slowly slipping away.

* * *

The two girls waded through the noisy crowd of students.

“My mom is probably making something special for dinner tonight! I tried to pry it out of her, but she kept saying it's a surprise!” Madoka said excitedly. “Hopefully it's something you like, Sayaka-chan!”

Sayaka smiled, feeling guilty. “Hey, Madoka. I know I agreed to the sleepover earlier, but-”

“Sayaka-chan, not again! You're always on your own lately and I won't let you do that to yourself anymore!” 

“Really Madoka, it's okay. It's not like that. I just have a lot of homework to catch up on.” It was partially true – she had also been slacking on her school work due to her frequent meetups with Kyouko.

“I can help you do your homework! We could invite Mami-san too. She could probably get you caught up in no time!” Madoka pleaded.

Sayaka stared at the ground as she walked. “I'm sorry, Madoka. Another time, okay?”

Madoka stepped in front of her friend, forcing her to stop. “Sayaka-chan, is there something you're not telling me? You're not struggling with um...witches, are you?” Her pink eyes were full of worry.

Sayaka shook her head. “I'm not, I promise. But...well there is something.” What the hell am I about to get myself into? 

Madoka nodded. “I'm listening. You can tell me anything!”

“You sure about that...?” Her cheeks grew rosy.

“Is it another naughty fantasy of Kyousuke-kun? You've told me some of those already!” 

“No! It has nothing to do with him!” Sayaka took a deep breath and looked her friend straight in the eyes. “Okay Madoka...you have to promise you won't tell this to anyone. Not to Mami-san...definitely not to Homura...”

She paused, suddenly aware of the footsteps approaching them from behind.

“What is it I'm not supposed to hear?” 

Sayaka froze. “Oh, hey Homura! How strange seeing you here!”

Homura blinked. “Is it? I can't imagine it may have something to do with the fact we attend the same school, and share the same classes.”

Sayaka's eye twitched in irritation. “I just thought you were absent, that's all.” 

Homura maintained her impenetrable stare. It was hot when Kyouko did it, but Homura made it just plain uncomfortable! 

“So lost in thought that you didn't notice me sitting next to Madoka? Interesting. I would be curious to know what those thoughts were.”

“It's none of your business!” Sayaka almost shouted. She was starting to lose her temper.

Homura closed her eyes and ran a hand through her long, dark hair. “Very well. We'll be going now,” she announced flatly, taking hold of Madoka's arm.

“H-hey wait Homura-chan! Sayaka-chan and I were going to have a sleepover!”

Homura glanced over at the bluenette. “If I'm not mistaken, Sayaka Miki appears to have more important things – she paused – or people, to do.”

Sayaka's eyes widened in shock. Did she know? How on earth would Homura know such a thing?!

Madoka looked from Sayaka to Homura, unsure of what to do. After a few moments, the raven haired girl turned and began to leave with the shorter girl. 

Madoka looked over her shoulder at Sayaka. “I'm sorry, Sayaka-chan.” She sighed. “I didn't expect-”

Sayaka waved her hand. “It's okay Madoka, don't worry about it! We'll hang out another day, okay? I promise!”

The pink haired girl smiled, relieved to hear the familiar liveliness in her best friend's voice. “Okay! See you tomorrow, Sayaka-chan!” She waved.

The bluenette waved back before turning in the direction of her neighborhood. Suddenly, a pair of hands seized her shoulders. “Hey.”

Sayaka shrieked and jumped, nearly hitting Kyouko on reflex. “What the – Kyouko don't scare me like that!” 

The redhead laughed, thoroughly amused. “You should've seen your face!” 

“Why I outta!” Sayaka swung her school bag at Kyouko, knowing full well the fiery magical girl would deflect it. 

In the distance, she caught sight of Homura glancing at the two of them. Her expression was unreadable, but something about it sent chills through Sayaka – and not the good kind.

“Whatcha looking at?”

“Err...nothing. Let's just get out of here.”

Kyouko pulled an apple from her sweater pocket and took a bite. Munch. “To my place?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

The hotel door closed with a click. Sayaka was beginning to grow quite familiar with that sound. She hung up her school bag and removed her shoes before throwing herself face first on the large mattress. Thud.

“Woah, someone's impatient for it tonight,” Kyouko teased as she kicked her boots off.

Sayaka pulled her head from the soft pillow. “Kyouko...can I talk to you about something?”

The redhead grabbed a box of strawberry pocky from atop her nightstand and tore it open. “Sure.” She popped one of the thin sticks into her mouth and tilted the box towards Sayaka. “Want some?”

Sayaka shook her head. “I don't have much of an appetite.” 

Kyouko shrugged and plopped down next to her friend on the bed. “I'm listening.”

The bluenette rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. “I'm feeling a bit down today.” She sighed. “Honestly? Today sucked.”

“Why's that?”

“I ran into...I saw Kyousuke on the way to school with Madoka this morning. He was with Hitomi. The one I told you about before.”

“Ah. Violin boy.” 

“He has a name, Kyouko.”

“Didn't mean it like that. Hey...” The redhead set her pocky box down and turned to Sayaka, a serious expression on her face. “I know that boy means a lot to you.”

Sayaka looked up at Kyouko. “It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, you know. Seeing him again, I mean. After everything you and I have been doing together, it's been easier.”

“Still hurts though?”

Sayaka nodded. “It does...”

Kyouko smiled sadly. “I know what that's like. Sometimes you want to get over certain people, but you just can't.” She looked away, her expression darkening. “Sometimes you don't want to either.”

Sayaka touched her friend's arm. “Even if we can't get over them, we have each other right?”

Kyouko turned back to Sayaka, her smile returning. “You bet.” She leaned in for a kiss. 

“H-hey I'm not finished...!” The bluenette started, but it was no use. She sighed as their lips met, allowing herself to melt into her friend's heat. A pleasant aching sensation built in her nether region as Kyouko sucked on her bottom lip, grazing it lightly with her fang. 

After what felt like half an hour but was likely only a few minutes, the redhead pulled away again.  
“Go ahead, continue. I just couldn't resist tasting you again.” Kyouko licked her lips. There was a rare apologetic look in her red eyes. 

Sayaka blushed. “I don't really want to talk about it anymore. I'd rather – wait, Kyouko! What the hell is that!” She exclaimed, her eyes locked on a peculiar item on her friend's nightstand.

“I was wondering when you'd notice!” Kyouko laughed in delight as she reached over and pulled the rubber phallus from the wooden surface. Pop. “This is a cock.”

“That wasn't an actual question! I know what it is, but what the hell is it doing here?!”

Kyouko smirked. “It's going in you tonight, obviously.”

Sayaka's jaw dropped. “In me? That will never fit!” She was beginning to wonder if she should have slept over at Madoka's after all!

“Nonsense. It will fit just fine! How'd you think it would work out with violin boy? This is the same size!”

“How would you know his size?!”

Kyouko rolled her eyes. “It's average sized. Should be the size of most guys, unless the dude's hung like a frickin' bull.”

“Kyouko!”

The redhead snickered. “Enough about guys. I'll show you how it's done, if it helps.”

“You mean on you right?”

“No, I mean in me. But yes.” 

Sayaka nodded, her sex aching with desire. As much as the dildo intimidated her, she couldn't deny how enticing it looked! 

Kyouko unbuttoned her shorts, pulling them off along with her underwear before lying down on the bed and spreading her legs.

“Step one. Get wet.” She ran her finger along the silky skin of her slit.

Sayaka smirked at Kyouko's glistening entrance and touched it with the tips of her fingers. “I think you've got step one covered.” She popped her fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean.

Kyouko blushed. “Anyway, step two. You get the cock nice and wet too.” She took the toy in her mouth and sucked. 

The bluenette watched intently as Kyouko made love to the rubber phallus with her lips and tongue. She looked so experienced! Sayaka's clit throbbed as she imagined the various guys Kyouko must have practiced with.

“Finally, you just slip it in like this.” The redhead exhaled deeply as she pushed the toy's large, rounded head through her tiny opening, sinking it a few inches inside of her. 

Sayaka licked her lips. Seeing the dildo penetrate her friend excited her a lot. “How does it feel?”

“Nice and thick.”

“It didn't hurt?”

“Not one bit.”

The bluenette squirmed. She felt naive and silly, but Kyouko didn't seem to mind. “Can I...move it for you?”

Kyouko nodded. “Knock yourself out.”

Sayaka crawled towards the red magi, heart racing with anticipation. This would be the closest she'd get to seeing Kyouko fucked by a real cock! She sheepishly grabbed hold of the toy's base, giving the fake balls a squeeze before pushing the dildo in a little further.

“Mmm...” Kyouko hummed as her lover moved the toy deeper inside of her.

Seeing Kyouko's pleased reaction, Sayaka slowly pulled the cock back a few inches before pushing it back in just as slowly. She kept up the steady pace, marveling at how easily the toy moved in and out of Kyouko's tight core. 

The redhead panted as she reached a hand down to rub her clit. “Sayaka...”

“Does it feel good, Kyouko?”

“Fuck yeah it does...” Her voice was breathy. “Can you-”

“Move it faster, my dear impatient Kyouko? Of course not~”

Kyouko's eyes snapped open. “What?”

Sayaka grinned. “What, you've never had a guy take it slowly with you?”

“Um...”

“Well then, allow your knight to demonstrate!”

“H-hey! I'm the one who's teaching you-”

The bluenette wagged a finger. “You were. Now I'm teaching you,” she corrected as she continued to slide the rubber cock in and out of her friend at a cruelly slow pace.

Kyouko groaned and propped herself up on her elbows. “Come on Sayaka!” 

“Come on Sayaka what?”

“Move it faster, you idiot!” 

“If you insist!” Sayaka ever so slightly increased the speed of her movements, being sure to maintain long, slow thrusts.

“Sayaka, please! That's hardly any different!” Kyouko whined.

“What's wrong with this nice, slow pace? I may not have the experience you have, but it looks like it would make for a nice warm up!” 

“I don't need any damn warm up!”

“Let me guess...you go right for fucking when you're with guys, don't you?”

Kyouko's cheeks turned rosy. “So what if I do?”

“Let's see how good this cock makes you feel after some decent foreplay!” 

“Wait-”

Without hesitation, Sayaka removed the dildo from her lover and stuck it back to the nightstand. She smirked at the shiny coating of juices that covered it. 

“Sayaka, what the hell!” Kyouko began to sit up, but the bluenette gently pushed her back down.

“Shh, Kyouko. Stop thinking and just enjoy what you feel. Do you really think your knight is so cruel that she won't eventually give you what you want?” 

Kyouko whimpered and extended an arm towards the nightstand, but Sayaka pulled her arm back. “Now now, Kyouko. Are you trying to imply that your knight can't please you as much as this thing?” She gestured towards the rubber phallus that stood tall and proud.

The redhead shook her head quickly. “No! Ahh...” She sighed as Sayaka grasped her breasts and massaged them over the soft, green fabric of her hoodie.

“You haven't even gotten fully undressed! So impatient,” Sayaka scolded as she unzipped Kyouko's sweatshirt and tossed it to the floor. She resumed her groping, rubbing her thumbs over the hardened tips poking against the thin fabric of her black undershirt. 

Kyouko whimpered again as she grabbed Sayaka's hands and pushed them beneath her shirt. “At least touch them directly!” 

The bluenette giggled. “You know I prefer to anyway. Your breasts are so small and cute...”

“Shut up!” Kyouko's face grew redder. How adorable.

Sayaka lifted Kyouko's shirt off of her and tossed it next to her hoodie on the floor. She then leaned down, taking one of the pink nubs in her mouth and sucked lightly on it. “Mmm...” She pinched and lightly rolled the other stiff nipple with her fingers.

“Ah!” Kyouko yelped as she squirmed beneath her lover. “Sayaka, please!” She tugged on Sayaka's free arm, pulling it down towards her thighs.

Sayaka pulled Kyouko's hand back yet again and entwined their fingers. “Not yet,” she whispered.

Kyouko shivered as the other girl's warm breath tickled her nipple. “Stop it...! Dammit Sayaka!”

“What? You do it to me all the time. Consider it payback for not letting me finish venting earlier!” 

“Huh?! I asked if you wanted – oh fuck!” 

Without warning, Sayaka dipped a finger into her friend's warmth and curled it upwards to stroke against the soft, spongy texture of her g-spot. “Oh come on Kyouko, you knew full well I wasn't in any state to continue my story!” She placed her lips back over Kyouko's nipple and slipped another finger past the redhead's wet entrance, continuing the come hither motion. 

“Yes!” Kyouko gasped, arching her pelvis forward as her lover's fingers worked her needy pussy. 

“You need it deeper, don't you?” Sayaka's blue eyes flickered to the dildo a few feet from them. 

Kyouko nodded quickly. “Just give it to me! Fuck me already!”

“I am fucking you,” Sayaka responded with a smirk. 

“I need more! God Sayaka, fill me up please!” Kyouko pleaded.

Hearing Kyouko so desperate for cock made Sayaka's sex moisten. “I thought it was going in me tonight.” She sat up and grinned, straightening her fingers inside of Kyouko and pushing them in and out steadily. “You already finished your demonstration. Anything else was extra. I always knew you were a selfish girl, ever since the day we met!”

Truthfully, Sayaka didn't know if she'd crossed a line with her teasing. For a moment she wondered if Kyouko would get angry with her. 

Instead, the redhead fixed her gaze directly on her, a hungry look in her eyes. “Punish me then.”

“Oh? So you do know your place.” Sayaka grinned and reached over to the nightstand, finally pulling the dildo from its resting place. “Well then, a good girl like you deserves a reward.” She took the rubber cock in her mouth and sucked on it much like Kyouko had earlier, reveling in the feeling of something so large filling her mouth. 

She caught a glimpse of her friend's intoxicated stare as she pulled the toy from her mouth and positioned it at Kyouko's entrance. 

“Yes! Sayaka, push it in!” 

“As you wish, you little slut.” Sayaka grabbed hold of the toy and pushed it deep inside of Kyouko in one swift motion.

“AH!” Kyouko gasped loudly, her eyes widening. She clearly hadn't expected Sayaka to really push it in!

“What, you thought your knight was only capable of going slowly? Think again!” She announced gleefully as she pulled the toy out and quickly pushed it in again, sinking it deeper with each repeat. 

“Sayaka!” Kyouko grasped at the bed sheets and moaned. “It's too...!” 

“Hmm? Isn't this what you wanted?” Sayaka coaxed as she quickly pounded her lover with the rubber cock.

“Too fast! I'm...ahh!” Kyouko writhed on the bed, bucking her lips against Sayaka's movements.” 

“Too fast even for Kyouko Sakura? Nah, I'm sure you can take it.” Sayaka studied Kyouko's reactions. Her skin was flushed. Her eyes were shut, her bottom lip trembling a little as she moaned. Despite her pleading, her pleasure was clear as day. She thrust the toy faster, sensing her lover's impending climax. 

“Fuck! I'm gonna...!” 

“Cum for me, Kyouko!”

“Sayaka! Sayakaaa!” Kyouko arched her back and cried out, her body spasming with sweet release. She sunk into the bed, trembling all over as her moans subsided into panting. “Ah...”

“Satisfied? Sayaka asked, still moving the dildo slowly in and out of her lover.

“God yeah...”

“I'm not! You really think I'd forget about your punishment?”

“Huh!?”

Sayaka gripped the base of the toy tightly and sped her thrusting motions back up, finding it even easier to move it after Kyouko's orgasm. “You're gonna cum again.”

“H-hey wait!” 

“Wait? Since when do you want to wait?” The blue magi increased her pace yet again, ramming Kyouko mercilessly with the cock. 

“Oh god! Oh god, oh god!” Kyouko's eyes rolled back as she moaned loudly, her mind and body surrendering to Sayaka's will. A second orgasm washed over her, soon followed by a third. Sayaka watched as pleasure coursed through her lover, delighting in the sweet sound of her voice.

Deciding that the redhead had been thoroughly punished, the bluenette finally pulled the dildo from Kyouko. She bent down and lapped up the juices. “I know you'd kill me if I wasted food.”

“You dummy.“ Kyouko smiled wearily as she panted. “That felt so damn good.” 

“Who knew punishment could be so sweet?” Sayaka leaned in to kiss Kyouko. Before long, they became lost in each other's heat again.

Kyouko frantically undid the red bow securing Sayaka's school uniform, practically ripping her top off as she did away with her skirt and panties. The discarded garments joined Kyouko's own pile of clothes on the floor by the bed.

“I'm not going easy on you, rookie. It's your turn to be fucked out of your mind!”

Sayaka gulped, feigning confidence. “Bring it on!” 

That night, Sayaka learned just how delightful it was to be filled by a cock. More specifically, how good it felt to be fucked by Kyouko. She felt so good, she forgot all about Kyousuke and his girlfriend Hitomi. Felt so good she didn't care how loudly she was moaning and how unladylike she must have sounded to whoever their neighbors may have been. So good that she didn't hear the steady humming of her cellphone...

* * *

The two girls lay on the hotel bed, their naked bodies pressed together as they held each other. Kyouko stroked Sayaka's short, silky blue hair and sighed contentedly. “Aren't you glad you didn't stay at Madoka's tonight?”

Sayaka smiled, trying to ignore the stab of guilt she felt over the whole situation. “Yes...but I really do need to spend more time with her, Kyouko. She's my best friend.”

“You will, just so long as I get plenty of time for you to myself.” 

“Of course.” Sayaka sighed. “I still don't know how to tell her.”

“Why does she have to know?”

“I've thought the same thing, but it doesn't feel right keeping such a big secret from her anymore, you know?”

The redhead shrugged. “It's your call.”

Sayaka chose to bury those stressful thoughts for the time being and continued relishing in her lover's warmth. What exactly was going on between her and Kyouko? Were they really still just friends? She didn't feel any differently for the pretty redhead...to her knowledge, anyway. The two of them had never discussed it.

She nuzzled against Kyouko's bare breast. Maybe such territory was best left uncharted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially going to be an autumn themed Kyousaya fic, but it took a bit of a different direction. Ideally I would pump these out quicker, but I'd rather they be to the best of my ability instead of rushed. Thank you for reading and I hope you look forward to the next one!


End file.
